Hola amor, ¿soy yo tu lobo?
by Vira isinmortalitymydarlings
Summary: One shot sobre Ruby para el foro de OUAT. Bastante AU en cuanto a los personajes. Ruby no tiene ni idea de que es Caperucita Roja, sólo sabe que que vive aburrida y desgraciada en un pueblo que odia y del que no puede salir, Storybrooke. Todos los días se le hacen iguales hasta que se encuentra con el lobo, el animal en su interior.
**_DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON PROPIEDAD DE ADAM HOROWITZ Y EDWARD KITSIS, CREADORES DE OUAT._**

 ** _AVISO: ESTE FIC PARTICIPA EN EL RETO TEMÁTICO DE MARZO DEL FORO "Once Upon a Time"_**

 _ **PRIMERO DE TODO UN PAR DE ACLARACIONES QUE CREO NO ESTÁN DE MÁS CON LO QUE VIENE A CONTINUACIÓN:**_

 _ **EL FIC SE CONSIDERARÍA AU, MÁS QUE NADA POR LA FORMA EN LA QUE HE PLANTEADO A LOS PERSONAJES, NO ES PRECISAMENTE DEL TODO FIEL A LA SERIE.**_

 _ **POR LO DEMÁS, PODRÍAMOS DECIR QUE SE SITÚA EN UN MOMENTO PRE PRIMERA TEMPORADA. CUANDO EMMA TODAVÍA NO HA LLEGADO, EL HECHIZO DE REGINA FUNCIONA PERFECTAMENTE, LA VIDA EN STORYBROOKE ES ABURRIDA Y NADIE SE ACUERDA DE QUIÉN ES. SON SIMPLES HABITANTES DE UN PUEBLO CUALQUIERA CON VIDAS MONOTONAS.**_

 _ **ESTÁ NARRADO EN PRIMERA PERSONA, POR LA PROPIA RUBY.**_

 _ **TUVE ESTA LOCA IDEA SEGÚN SURGIÓ LA IDEA DE QUE FUESE RUBY LA PROTAGONISTA DEL RETO Y PUES BUENO, DECIDÍ LLEVARLO A CABO, PIDO PERDÓN DESDE AHORA jajaja Xd ADVERTENCIA TAMBIÉN DE QUE HAY UN CLARO FRANKELWOLF (¿SE LE LLAMA ASÍ AL SHIP DE WHALE Y RUBY, ESTO SOY YO NO ENTERANDOME DE NADA ;P ), AL MENOS POR PARTE DE ELLA. ME GUSTA ESA PAREJA Y EN LA SERIE SE MEDIO INSINUA jajaja**_

 _ **SIN MAS DILACIÓN AQUÍ VA EL ONE SHOT, PALABRAS: 2110**_

 _ **ESPERO NO TRAUMATIZAR Y/O DISGUSTAR-HORRORIZAR DEMASIADO A NADIE CON MIS IDAS DE OLLA**_ _ **:S**_

* * *

Me llamo Ruby. Ruby significa rubí, que es un tipo de piedra preciosa. Me parece un nombre apropiado para mí. No porque sea preciosa, sino porque me aburro como una piedra. Vivo en Storybrooke, un pueblito aparentemente encantador (aunque yo personalmente no le vea encanto alguno), en el que nunca pasa absolutamente nada.

Está rodeado por un frondoso bosque, lo que al parecer lo convierte en una cárcel de la que nunca podré escapar. A mis 23 años siento que no he hecho nada y que voy a acabar sola y amargada como mi abuela, quien, con ímpetu, se esfuerza en hacerme la vida imposible. Nunca seré lo suficientemente buena ni para ella, ni para nadie. Eso incluye también a Whale, pero no me gusta creer que es cierto.

Whale es un hombre unos años mayor que yo, rubio y con una penetrante mirada de ojos azules. Tiene ciertos problemas con la bebida, supongo que porque a él tampoco le entusiasma este lugar. Es su forma de evadirse. Como la de fingir que soy feliz, que nada me afecta. Esa falsa sonrisa que tan ensayada tengo... esa máscara que oculta quién soy realmente.

En el fondo, Whale y yo somos iguales, aunque parezcamos de mundos diferentes. Yo sólo soy una camarera y ni siquiera en un negocio propio, trabajo en el hostal de mi vieja abuela. Él, en cambio, es el médico del pueblo, y también un buen amigo. O, al menos, eso es lo que me gusta creer. De hecho, me gusta creer que en un futuro seremos mucho más. Y os preguntaréis, ¿qué haría un hombre así con una niñata como yo? Es una buena pregunta, mi abuela me la hace muchas veces. Yo no sólo no sé contestarla, sino que, además, intento obviarla.

Hoy es una mañana como otra cualquiera. He salido a correr al bosque, me gusta mantenerme en forma, aunque en ocasiones me arrepienta y lo único que desearía sería pegarme un atracón de bollos y que los hombres dejaran de mirarme como lo hacen. Menos Whale, no me importa que él me mire. Al contrario, con él lo malo es que sólo sean miradas. Tal vez hoy por fin eso cambie.

Vamos a celebrar que le han subido el sueldo. Algo absurdo, realmente, porque ya me dirás qué haces con tanto dinero si no puedes salir de Storybrooke. Sea como sea, vamos a celebrarlo él, Ashley, Sean, Mary Margaret y yo. Aunque, por supuesto, Ashley, como buena amiga, va a fingir un imprevisto y convencer al resto para que le sigan la corriente, por lo que nadie aparecerá, dejándonos al doctor y a mí intimidad. Tal vez con la euforia y la bebida adecuada…

Me he quedado soñando despierta y, para cuando me he dado cuenta, ya ha sido la hora de volver a Granny's. Los fines de semana ofrecemos un menú especial, un menú que yo debo preparar. Todo el mundo cree que es la abuelita quien cocina. Es mentira. Ella sólo me da la receta y saca innumerables fallos a mi trabajo culinario. No estoy diciendo que no haga nada, es muy importante su labor como motivadora personal: _"Vamos, Ruby, es para hoy", "Los clientes han pedido hamburguesa, no una masa de carne pasada", "¿Qué pasa que ahora se te ha olvidado hasta fregar los platos?", "Menos tiempo delante del espejo, y más trabajando en la cocina, eso es lo que deberías hacer" …_

Como he dicho, hoy es un día cualquiera, y, como tal, la abuelita y yo no podemos pasar sin discutir. ¿Sobre qué? No lo sé. No suelo escucharla. Es sorprendente la capacidad que ha desarrollado con los años esa mujer para estresarme a pesar de que yo no le haga el más mínimo caso. Intento pasar, centrarme en el plan que tengo después con Whale, y por fin las agujas del reloj marcan el mediodía. Tiro el delantal con violencia y salgo corriendo del hostal.

Me siento a esperarle en su portal y eso es lo que hago, esperar. Cuando me harto de hacerlo, decido llamarle. Al de unos segundos escucho su voz al otro lado de la línea. Parece que le he pillado por sorpresa. Parece que no se acordaba. Se inventa una rápida excusa. Una buena excusa, sino fuese porque estoy viendo a Mary Margaret abrazándolo por la espalda en su ventana. Ahora ni siquiera se digna a darme plantón con desconocidas. Ahora lo hace con mis propias amigas.

Noto cómo el enfado y, por qué no, los celos, me suben de los pies a la cabeza. Le cuelgo en mitad de la frase y pongo rumbo a la casa de Ashley. Ella me recibe como toda buena amiga recibe a una compañera despechada: con mucho amor y chocolate. Sobre todo, chocolate.

Tenemos una larga charla. Sé que lo intenta, aunque no me entiende, ella no entiende nada. Para Ashley es todo muy fácil. Sí, puede que tenga que trabajar muchísimo y se sienta tan atrapada en este lugar como yo, puede que esté embarazada y eso sea un duro golpe para ella, pero, al menos, ella tiene a Sean. Ashley no es capaz de entender lo que es querer a una persona, aunque pueda no merecérselo, aunque todavía no se haya dado cuenta de lo mucho que te aprecia y por eso no acabe de tratarte del todo bien. Ashley se cree que porque yo no esté con Whale nuestro amor tiene menos valor. Es como si pensase que puedo desencantarme de la noche a la mañana y, que si no lo hago, es por pura estupidez.

-Ruby, tienes que dejar de ser su perrito faldero –me espeta con maternal enfado. - Si él es un lobo solitario, sé tú también una loba. Hay otros chicos en Storybrooke. Gus, por ejemplo. Es un buen chico, creo que le gustas. Tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad.

\- ¿Gus, el mecánico? -pregunto; ella asiente. -Mm… podría servir para darle envidia, tal vez…

-No, Ruby, no.-me corta rápidamente. -Esto no se trata de darle celos a Whale. Se trata de ti. Se trata de que no puedes estar siempre tan pendiente de alguien que no tiene detalles contigo. Y si lo que dices es verdad, si no es un interesado como yo creo con las mujeres, y te quiere, se acabará dando cuenta de que no puede perderte y lo tendrás hecho. ¿Por qué iba a cambiar si no su comportamiento, si lo que hace le funciona? Si siempre estás ahí, haga lo que haga. Tienes que poner un límite. Tienes que respetarte, no puede humillarte así.

-Es gracioso que seas tú la que dices eso –digo y de inmediato me doy cuenta que tal vez haya sido demasiado brusca-. Lo siento –añado automáticamente, como un robot, no como si realmente lo sintiese. Al fin y al cabo, no he dicho ninguna mentira. En su paripé de odiarse, Ashley ha dejado que Sean le deje a la altura del betún más de una vez. Decido cambiar de tema-: ¿Tienes alguna ropa que puedas dejarme? No quiero estar todo el día con esto, era especial para la ocasión.

Mi conjunto es igual de incómodo que de bonito.

-Sí, claro, puedes cambiarte aquí mismo, ahora te traigo algo.

Empiezo a quitarme la ropa ante el espejo de la habitación de Ashley. Puedo ver unas extrañas marcas en mi espalda. Son como arañazos. No sé cómo me los puedo haber hecho…

Sea como sea, me los tapo rápidamente, no son precisamente atractivos. Termino de vestirme, me retoco el pelo, el maquillaje… y ya estoy lista. Lista para pasar otra aburrida tarde más intentando fingir que me divierto. Salimos de bares, tonteamos un poco… lo de siempre. Después me meto en la cama, otro día más para olvidar. Recuerdo que antes de dormirme he pasado unos instantes mirando al cielo, está precioso, mañana habrá luna llena.

…..

Vuelvo a encontrarme corriendo en el bosque, como todas las mañanas, sólo que, en esta ocasión, no estoy sola. Aparece ante mí un lobo de bonito pelaje claro.

Sabía que había lobos en el bosque, de hecho, tengo oído que alguna vez han matado a alguna gallina de las granjas de las afueras de Storybrooke. Incluso, en ocasiones, la abuelita no ha pegado ojo pensando en ellos. Tal vez creía que entrarían en casa y se comerían las reservas de la despensa. O a ella misma. A la abuelita no le gustan nada los lobos. ¿A mí? A mí me encantan los lobos.

El lobo y yo nos miramos fijamente a los ojos y, extrañamente, siento como si el animal me entendiese, como si viese a través de mí. Es como si conociese a la desdichada chica que se esconde tras esa sonrisa coqueta y aires alegremente indiferentes.

Casi sin pensarlo me he acercado lenta y delicadamente a él, sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco que pueda sobresaltarlo. Estoy largos minutos acariciándole con ternura, cuando, de pronto, sin previo aviso, el lobo se gira y muerde mi mano.

\- ¡Ah! -exclamo, apartándola de golpe, dolorida.

El lobo me mira brevemente para después simplemente echar a correr.

\- ¡Espero que esto sea tu forma de mostrar cariño! -le grito, e inmediatamente me siento estúpida por hablar así, tan normalmente, con un animal.

Tras ese breve incidente, regreso a Granny´s para enfrentarme a una dura y rutinaria jornada de trabajo. Todo marchar como de costumbre, hasta que se escucha un disparo.

Corro hacia la despensa, de donde procede el sonido, asustada, y observo con horror la escena ante mí. El lobo de antes yace en el suelo, la pared tras él manchada con sangre. La abuelita sostiene su escopeta.

\- ¡Lo has matado! -le echo en cara, hecha una furia.

Estoy completamente fuera de mis casillas, noto algo dentro de mí, un calor ardiente, una rabia descomunal. Puedo sentir la sangre hervirme, recorrer mis venas. Es como si estuviese a punto de perder el control. Y lo estoy.

...

Vuelvo a abrir los ojos para encontrarme en medio de una sangrienta masacre. Miro mis manos temblorosas, en ellas sujeto un cuchillo ensangrentado. Yo misma estoy llena de sangre, la boca me sabe a sangre y en mi regazo, descansa la abuelita. Envuelta, ahogada en su propia sangre, miles de cortes en su piel, sus ropas de un intenso color rojo.

Y en medio de todo ese caos, de toda esa locura, no puedo hacer otra cosa que reírme. Por fin soy libre. No más _Ruby sé amable con los clientes_ , no más _Ruby haz esto o no hagas lo otro_ , no más _ponte algo más de_ ropa, no más _tú te quedarás aquí hasta que yo te diga_ … **libre**. La palabra retumba en mi cabeza como un grito de alegría y por primera vez en años, puede que incluso en toda la vida, abrazo a la abuelita.

Me tomo un instante para mirarla a la cara. Sus ojos están abiertos como platos, la sorpresa latente en ellos.

-Vaya, abuelita…-murmuro con burla y diversión. - ¡qué ojos más grandes tienes!

…..

Hoy no es un día como otro cualquiera. Hoy he descubierto mi lado salvaje, la bestia, el animal que hay en mí. Y lo cierto es que me gusta, me satisface, me aporta la libertad que no tengo por el mero hecho de vivir en Storybrooke. ¿Qué puede haber más placentero que quitarte de en medio a quien te incordia?

Estoy por jurar que hoy, cuando Whale pensaba en volver a la noche del hospital a su apartamento (en el que ágilmente me he colado porque, por supuesto, después de tantos años siendo amigos, tengo la llave); se hubiese imaginado cualquier cosa menos lo que realmente ha encontrado. Y lo que ha encontrado ha sido exactamente a sus últimas amantes colgadas del techo. Abiertas en canal, sus tripas colgando. Me he divertido mucho con ellas, puede que me haya excedido ligeramente. Ainss… la pasión…

\- ¿Qué...? -el rubio frunce el ceño confundido, aunque no tarda en dejar escapar una sonrisa ladeada. - Vaya, qué bueno, ¿cómo lo habéis hecho? -comienza a acercarse a la primera de ellas, Mary Margaret. -Parece real…-la toca con un par de dedos, justo donde su tripa está abierta.

Sus ojos se llenan de pavor entonces, una expresión de terror dibujándose en su rostro, la conciencia invadiéndolo.

Realmente no entiendo a qué viene tanta sorpresa. Somos animales. Los animales defienden su terreno. Eso es exactamente lo que yo estoy haciendo. Él es mi terreno.

-Dime amor…-le susurro sinuosamente, una sonrisa traviesa escapando mis labios mientras jugueteo con mi largo pelo castaño. - ¿soy yo tu lobo?

Y sin más rodeos, me lanzo sobre él.


End file.
